


03. Christmas Baking

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: SPN Advent Calendar 2018 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean x Reader, Drabble, F/M, Food Kink, NSFW, Reader Insert, Smut, blowjob, misuse of frosting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: You know Dean enjoys cooking, so you enlist his help with baking ginger snaps and Christmas cookies. Frosting gets everywhere.





	03. Christmas Baking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@notfunnydean](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/)’s SPN Advent Calendar. December 3.

You turned around, the baking sheet with hot cookies almost falling out of your hands when you saw Dean. He was mixing the frosting, vigorously, and drops dotted his whole face. Quickly setting the hot baking sheet down to cool, you stepped up to him and put your hand over his to still it. Standing on tiptoes, you licked a large drop from his cheek. 

“The frosting is for the cookies, Dean, not your face. Although it tastes delicious,” you teased. Dipping a finger into the bowl, you came up with a dollop of green frosting that you sucked into your mouth.

“I can see that,” Dean smirked. 

“Mm,” you licked some frosting from your lips and looked into Dean’s eyes, “I have an idea….” With deft fingers, you popped the button on Dean’s pants and pulled the zipper down, you hand slipping inside to palm his cock. Sinking to your knees, you tugged his jeans and boxers down to mid-thigh before reaching up for him. One hand wrapped around his growing length while the other cradled his balls. You looked up at him even as you swirled your tongue around the head of his cock.

Dean’s eyes followed your every move, his lips parted as his breaths grew heavier. When he felt your tongue on him, his head tilted back and he let out a choked moan.

You worked Dean’s length with your hands, lips, and tongue until he was completely hard and panting. Sitting back briefly, you reached up to scoop a dollop of frosting from the bowl with a single finger, spreading it on the tip of his cock. His head tilted down, green eyes following your movements. When he felt the cool sticky frosting on his warm skin, he sucked in a sharp breath through clenched teeth. Looking up, your eyes found Dean’s as your tongue connected with his flesh again in little kitten licks, savoring the sweet frosting. 

“Jesus…,” Dean breathed at the sight, his hands gripping the edge of the counter behind him.

Scooping out more frosting, you painted wavy lines along his length, sucking your finger into your mouth when you were done to clean the frosting off. You braced your hands on his thighs as you leaned in and licked at the frosting, thoroughly enjoying the sugary treat with the scent of Dean’s musk surrounding you. With just your tongue and lips, you worked to clean every trace of frosting off his cock. The strangled moans he made were music to your ears, each one spurring you on.

Once you had licked off all the frosting, you wrapped one hand around his thick cock while the other cradled his balls. You set a slow pace of firm, steady, strokes along his length, your lips closing around the flared head.

“Y/N...holy-” Dean choked out, his hips moving in small thrusts on their own.

Within moments, Dean growled low in his throat as he shot his load on your tongue, his knees almost buckling from the force of his climax. You milked every last drop from him before you stood up. One of your hands went to the back of his head, pulling him down for a kiss, sharing his own cum with him.

When you let him pull away, Dean licked his lips as he shook his head with a slight smirk.

“Tastes like frosting,” he quipped, making you grin.


End file.
